Aleready Gone
by Night Starx
Summary: Faberry. What if Rachel was one to comfort Quinn after breakup with Finn? Causing two girls to form close friendship that unxpectedly turns to love. Unlike Quinn Rachel denies her feelings, rejecting Quinn. Till a tragedy nearly takes Quinn's life.REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Contains Slash. Just a warnning. In case you uncomfortamble with it**

**This is my First Glee Fan Fic. Enoy :) **

**Aleready Gone.**

By: Jenia

**Chapter 1**

Rachel watched Quinn from a distance, while Finn screamed at her then at Puck. She saw the tears making their way down Quinn's check as Finn stormed out of the room, door slamming behind him.

Rachel took a step forward, towards Quinn, placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn…" she began, as Quinn's head turned towards Rachel. She glared at her.

"Get away from me, Berry" She snapped, making Rachel back away from her. Quinn's eyes met Rachel's for just a moment. "Congratulations, this is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Rachel noticed Quinn's eyes filling with tears once again. "No, Quinn. I didn't think that Finn…" Rachel began, coming to a stop when she saw Quinn shaking her head as she put it her hand, to stop her.

"What did you think was going to happen? Once he found that the baby wasn't his?"

Rachel paused for second, not sure how to respond. For moment she looked around, noticing others watching the two of them. She glanced at them for few moments before looking back towards Quinn. "I didn't think…"

"That's right!" Quinn yelled, tears freely falling from her eyes. She wiped them with her hand. "You wanted Finn all to yourself, so you decided to destroy my life ever more, then it already is" Her voice broke, more tears falling.

Shaking her head, she ran out of the door, before Rachel even had a chance to say anything else.

Rachel felt her own heart breaking. 'This_ wasn't supposed to happen'_ she looked towards the door for few moments, before walking out and into the school hallway. From distance she saw Quinn on the bench, and even from the distance she could tell that she was crying. "What have I done?" Rachel mumbled under her breath.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel approached Quinn, for a second time. "Quinn…" she began, as Quinn looked up at her. Rachel put up her hand, to stop her before she said anything. "Look, I know I'm your favorite person right now and I can't blame you, but just hear me out, please"

When Quinn looked at her in silence, Rachel took a seat besides her, placing her hands on her knees. "I know that you think otherwise but it was never my intention to hurt you" She paused for a moment. "I just didn't want Finn, to get hurt"

Silence filled the air, for few seconds before Quinn's eyes met Rachel's. For those few moments as they looked at one another, Rachel's heart skipped a beat, shocking her, she instantly pushed the feeling away. "You care about him. He would have found out eventually. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine"

"But If I..."Rachel began.

Quinn put her hand out. "Don't. It's Okay" Quinn said and as she wiped away her tears away, she gave Rachel a small smile, which sent Rachel's heart racing again. '_What is going on with me? It just Quinn' _

"Now, if you don't mind. I like to be alone"

Rachel got up. "I know we aren't friends, but if you ever need to talk. I'm here"

Quinn gave her another smile in response.

Rachel walked away from her. But as she walked down the hallway, instead of her thoughts being on Finn, the way they have in past few weeks, she found herself thinking of Quinn. Even as she tried to push them away.

_3 weeks later_

Supsingly, for the next few weeks, Rachel and Quinn spent quite some time together, mostly talking. The more time they spent together, the closer they got and the stronger Rachel's feeling became, the ones that she was still confused about, so she kept it to herself.

"What's up with you and Berry?"Santana asked Quinn one day during Glee, while they waited for others to arrive.

Quinn glanced at Santana. Surprised by her question, at first. "What do you mean?"

Santana rolled her eyes at her. "I seen you hanging out with her, like she's your new best friend"

Quinn started at her for a moment. She laughed, nervously. "Please, me and Rachel friends? " She laughed nervously once again, hoping nobody noticed. "I only hang out with her because I feel sorry for her"

"Since when do you feel sorry for anyone? Since when do you care about anyone but yourself?" She heard Rachel's voice, right next to her. Making her freeze for second. '_Crap_'

Quinn turned, her heart dropped when she saw Rachel's expression, filled with sorrow. Quinn swallowed hard. She wanted to say something, anything to let her know she didn't mean any of it, but no words were coming out.

Rachel shook her head at her, blinking back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I was stupid enough to fall for your lies, to believe that you actually changed" Shaking her head once again, she ran out of the door before Quinn even had a chance to respond.

For few moments she looked towards the door but remained still. She saw practically everyone glaring at her, especially Finn, expect for Santana, who smiled.

Quinn looked towards the ground, placing her hands on her knees. Tears filled her own eyes, she felt even more miserable then when Finn dumped her.

'_What are you still doing here? Go after her! You know you want to'_ a voice inside her head, screamed at her. With that Quinn got up, walking towards and out of the door, without a word to anyone.

"Rachel?" Quinn called out as she ran out into hallway, only to find it practically empty.

Quinn ran her hands through her long, blonde hair, before she headed towards the girl's restroom. Opening the door, she heard crying from the inside and right away she knew that it was Rachel. Hearing her cries, broke her heart all over again, knowing that she was the cause of it.

Quinn approached her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned, glaring at her. "I…I thought we were friends, Quinn" Rachel said, through sobs. "Were you just pretending? Was it all part of your plan, to get back at me?" More tears fell from Rachel's eyes.

Quinn reached out towards her face, but Rachel took a step back from her. Quinn let her hands drop to her sides. "No, of course not. We are friends. You know that, Rach"

"Then why would you hurt me like this? You know that I would never do that to you"

"I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know what Santana and others might think"

"If you really were my friend, that wouldn't matter" Rachel sniffled. "You got no idea how much those words, hurt"

Quinn looked at her for second before taking a step towards her, but Rachel backed away once again. "Find me, when you figure out whose side you're on, Quinn" Rachel ran out from the restroom before Quinn had a chance to respond, leaving Quinn all alone.

Quinn looked towards the door, tears that she been holding, finally falling. She ran out into the hallway. "Rachel!" she called out, only to find hallway empty and Rachel nowhere in sight. "I'm sorry" she whispered, leaning against the lockers, closing her eyes, more tears falling.

"Quinn?" she heard a voice, only moments later. Opening her eyes, she saw Finn looking down at her.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" She asked him softly, as she sniffled.

"You seemed upset when you left." He paused for second, looking over at her. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay, apparently you aren't, what happened?" He asked her, his voice filled with concern. Looking at him, she knew that he truly was concerned about her as he had been when they were still together.

"How can you possibly care? Especially after what I done to you?"

"Doesn't mean I don't care. I loved you, Quinn. I still do" He responded quietly as if he was afraid that someone overhear. For couple seconds, the two of them, looked at one another."This has to do with Rachel, doesn't it? You being upset" He stated after few seconds, changing the subject.

For next few seconds, another silence filled the air. Tears filled Quinn's eyes once again. She looked towards the ground. "H-How did you know?" She stammered, keeping her eyes at the ground.

Finn placed his fingers underneath Quinn's chin, making him look up towards him. "Because I seen how upset you got. You care about her, don't you?" He reached over, wiping the tears away with his free hand.

"Of course I care. She's…" she paused for a second. "My best friend, or were till I screwed it up" Quinn felt more tears filing her eyes but she held them back.

"Go talk to her, explain"

"I tried, but she took off. What if she never forgives me, Finn?"

"Give her some time to cool off, and then talk to her. Don't worry, she'll forgive you" He responded before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

Quinn buried her face in Finn's chest. '_And if she won't?_' thought ran through her mind. '_No, I can't let that happen' _and with that more tears fell from her eyes, before she felt herself breaking down. She heard Finn saying soothing words to her, but she couldn't make out his words. All that was on her mind was Rachel.

* * *

><p>I had written this couple days earlier but my keyboard was broken till yesterday and yesterday i was busy with project. I got Finals in next couple weeks so i am not sure when i'll update next, i'll try to over weekend if i have the time. Reviews would be apprecieted.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE**: I changed the title, cause the other one didn't really fit the Plotline.

Thank for those who reviewed, more reviews would be appreciated :)

**Chapter 2**

In the next couple weeks, Quinn found her thoughts drifting towards Rachel. She found herself watching her, when she wasn't looking. She felt butterflies anytime Rachel glanced towards her.

Quinn leaned against the lockers after Glee rehearsal, watching Rachel's locker. "Quinn?" She heard Finn's voice besides her.

In the past couple weeks; the two of them seemed to have formed a close friendship. It still broke her heart when she looked at Finn, but it didn't hurt as much. She found herself thinking about Rachel much more. Quinn gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked her instantly before she even had a chance to say anything.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"You look…" he paused for a moment, taking a step towards her. "Depressed, that can't be good for the baby" He responded, placing his hand on her stomach for a second before letting it drop to his side.

"It's Rachel" Quinn blurted out before she was able to stop herself. She nervously glanced around the hallway, afraid that someone might over here. To find it empty.

"This has to do with your feeling for her, doesn't it?"

Quinn's eyes widened. "H-How did you…" She stammered.

Finn placed his right hand on top of her shoulder, smiling. "I seen the way you look at her. I saw how upset you were when she wasn't there today"

"You think anyone else noticed?"

"No, they didn't pay attention to it as much as I did. You need to tell her, Quinn"

Quinn instantly shook her head. "No" She responded. "No way am I doing that" Quinn glanced towards the ground, looking at her feel. "Besides there is no way that she'll ever feel the same"

"Quinn" Finn said, but she remained quiet, keeping her eyes at the ground while shifting from foot to another. He lifted her chin, his eyes looking into hers. "You don't know that, she might"

"I do know, Finn. She likes you, not me"

"Her feelings might change. You two grew closer in past few weeks"

"Were. She still hasn't talked to me" Quinn felt tears forming in her eyes, at the thought that Rachel might never talk to her again. She tried to hold them back.

"Then go talk to her, work it out. Don't give up, Quinn" Finn reached over to wipe the tears that had managed to make it down her eyes. "Just remember whatever happens, I'll always be here"

* * *

><p>Quinn glanced at Rachel's front door, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat before taking a step towards the door.<p>

Her heart hammered in her chest. She rang the doorbell.

Quinn let her hand fall to her side while she glanced towards the ground. Quinn heard the door opening, she froze. "Quinn?" She heard Rachel's voice. Quinn looked up.

The moment Quinn's eyes met Rachel's, she couldn't seem able to take her eyes off her. Quinn's eyes scanned Rachel's body, seeing Rachel wearing a white tank top, a pajama bottoms. Even though her brunette hair was a mess and her eyes looked red, as if she had been crying, to her she still looked beautiful.

"Quinn are you all right?" It was then she realized how close Rachel was standing to her.

"Y-Yeah" She responded, nervously, looking over her. "Are you?"

Rachel watched her for second, in silence before shaking her head. Quinn saw tears appear in brunette's eyes. Her arm instantly wrapped around Rachel's shoulders, pulling her closer towards her. "Why don't we come inside? We can talk"

Rachel nodded before Quinn led her inside, closing the door behind them. She led her into the living room, towards the nearby couch, sitting besides her.

Seeing Rachel like this broke her heart. '_Did I cause this?_' Quinn couldn't help but wonder. "What's going on Rach?"

"I-Is there something wrong with me, Quinn?" Rachel asked her suddenly, surprising Quinn.

Quinn wrapped her arm more around her, pulling her even closer. "No, of course not. What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, I just…" She paused for moment, tears flowing out of her eyes, shattering Quinn's heart even more. "I fell as if maybe…" She hesitated for moment. "Don't belong here, anywhere" Rachel looked away.

Quinn's eyes went wide at Rachel's words. Her heart raced but this time from fear, for Rachel. '_I have to help her'_ "Rachel…" Quinn began as she placed her fingertips underneath her chin, lifting it up to look at her. "Don't talk like that. It's not true"

"How do you know that?"

"I know you might think differently but people care about you, more then they care about me"

'_I care about you, more then you realize_' Quinn wanted to say but no words seemed to want to come out. Instead Quinn found herself leaning closer towards Rachel. '_Don't do it!_' a thought ran through her mind. She ignored it.

Quinn's eyes closed, her lips touched Rachel's.

Quinn was sure Rachel would pull away but what had happened next wasn't something Quinn saw coming. Before she even realized what was happening, she felt Rachel's hand slap her hard across her cheek. Gasping, Quinn pulled back, placing her hand on her burning face.

Tears formed in Quinn's eyes. She looked at Rachel's angry expression. "You shouldn't come here Quinn. Get. Out"

Quinn jumped from the couch, stumbling as she ran towards the door, letting the door slam shut behind her. The tears she was holding, fell.

Rachel glanced towards the door where Quinn ran out just few seconds earlier. '_What have I done?_' Thoughts ran through her mind while she glanced at her hand.

She hasn't meant to hit her, to hurt her, which was never intention. This is what she had wanted, to kiss her, for weeks. She knew that she only reacted because she was afraid that Quinn would hurt her, the way she had couple weeks earlier.

"So you hit her? After she tried to help you?" She mumbled under her breath. Angry at herself, she ran out of her front door. "Quinn, wait!" she called out, only to see Quinn's car speed off.

'You_ have to find a way to fix this'_

Quinn felt more tears falling from her eyes that she didn't even bother to wipe away. Quinn could still feel her cheek burning as she drove off from Rachel's.

Sniffling, she grabbed her cell from her purse, in passenger seat, dialing a number. "Hey, how it go?" Finn's voice came on the other end.

"You were wrong"

Finn remained quiet for a second. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" She snapped at him before taking one deep, calming breath. "She doesn't feel the same. She…" Quinn paused.

Everything after that happened in the blink of eye. Quinn jerked her steering wheel fast, while keeping cell pressed to her ear, seeing a truck that seemed to be going all over the road, heading straight at her. She cursed under her breath.

"Quinn? Are you all right?" She heard Finn's concerned voice on the other end.

Quinn opened her mouth to respond, just as she felt the truck slam into side of her car, making her drop her cell. Her body jerked forward before her head hit the steering wheel, before everything surrounded in darkness.

_Meanwhile_

Finn could hear a loud crash on the other end before line went dead. "Quinn!" He called out before closing his cell shut. Finn's heart raced as he paced around his room, he knew that something had happened. He dialed Quinn's number once again, only to get a busy signal. '_I am sure she's fine_' He tried to convince himself.

"Finn?" He heard his mother's voice an hour later, just as he was about to call Quinn again, to make sure that she was okay. Turning, he saw his mom's expression while she made her way towards his bed, and he knew that something had gone wrong.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Sitting besides him on the bed, she placed hand on top of his shoulder. "Finn, sweetheart there's been an accident" She began before coming to stop. Finn's heart pounded, knowing what his mom's next words were going be even before she said it. "It's Quinn" She said in soft voice, squeezing his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** First of all. I am soo sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I got busy and then some personal stuff happened. Plus, i couldn't think how to get this chapter starter. Well it's finally up after months. Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for all the reviews. Those make me happy, make me feel inspired. So please review this chapter. The more reviews i get, the faster i will update. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3 <span>**

Finn stared at his mother. His eyes wide and he was aware of his heart racing in his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask her if Quinn was okay, if baby was okay. '_Oh god_' thoughts ran over him as realization hit him.

"Sweetie?" He heard his mother's concerned voice.

Finn looked up at his mother, attempting to hold back some of the tears that were threaten to fall. "I-Is she going be okay?" Finn finally managed to get out.

Carole remained silent for a second. "The car that hit her, it was a drunk driver. It was pretty bad" she paused for second and Finn knew what she was going to say before the words even left her mouth. "She lost a lot of blood and due to that, she slipped into coma" Carole finally finished after what seemed like forever.

Finn went silent again. "W-hat about the baby?"

The silence filled this room but for longer time this time. "I'm afraid the baby didn't make it"

Finn shook his head back and forth before darting from his bed, grabbing his keys from the nightstand as he headed towards the door, only to have his mom, grab him by his arm, stopping him. "Mom, I have to go see her!"

"Finn, do you really think its good idea for you to drive right now? Give me the keys; I'll drive you to the hospital" She said as he extended her hand out, as Finn dropped the keys into his mother's palm.

All the way through the ride to the hospital, he couldn't help but wonder what happened between Rachel and Quinn that made Quinn so upset. '_It couldn't be anything good. It's Rachel's fault. If she didn't upset her, this wouldn't happened _'an angry voice stated in his head. Grabbing his cell from his pocket, he dialed a number.

Rachel dialed Quinn's number for what seemed like a tenth time, but getting a busy signal once again. She threw her phone across the room, as it landed on her bed and started vibrating. Rachel ran towards, her heart racing but frowned when she saw Finn's name displayed across the screen. "Hello?" Rachel asked, pressing the cell to her ear, sitting down on her bed.

"What a hell did you say to her, Rachel?" Finn snapped on the other end.

For moment, Rachel was taken aback by his outburst. Rachel had never heard him this angry, at least not at her. The last time she remembered him angry was during his break up with Quinn, but that was directed towards Quinn, not her. "Who are you even talking about, Finn?" She asked him, after few moments of silence.

"You know who I am talking about"

Rachel let out a frustrating sign. "Why would I be asking you if I knew? I am not a mind reader" She responded in annoyed voice.

"Quinn, what did you say to her?"

Rachel paused, her heart racing. '_Why is he even asking me about her?_' thoughts ran through her mind. She pushed the bands that fell over her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "What happened between me and Quinn is none of your business"

"Rachel" He began before pausing for a moment. "I just want to know what happened after she left your house, to make her so upset"

Rachel paused. She could still see Quinn's expression when she ran out, her heartbroken expression. "How did you know that she was upset?" She asked him after couple minutes of silence.

"She called me" He paused for moment, hesitating.

"Finn..." Rachel began. "Why are you calling me about Quinn, did something happen? Is she still upset" She could feel her heart pounding, afraid of what Finn's next words would be.

There was silence for few minutes before Finn sighed. "Rachel, there's been an accident" He responded in soft voice.

Rachel froze; she could hear her heart pounding even more in her chest. '_Oh god _' thoughts ran through her mind. '_Please let her be okay_' another thought ran through her mind while she held her cell to her ear but no words seemed to be coming out of her mouth. She wanted to ask him if she was okay but she was afraid of what his answer might be.

"Rachel?"

She opened her mouth to say something again, but only sound that came out was a sob. All she could see was Quinn's broken expression only hours earlier. This was her fault; it's no wonder that Finn was angry with her. '_You caused this_'. Rachel shook her head, more tears forming in her eyes.

"Rachel!" She heard Finn's voice again.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you all right?" He paused for moment, gathering his thoughts. "You been quiet for a while"

"How can I possibly be all right, Finn?" She snapped at him, before taking a breath to calm herself down. "I'm sorry. Just tell me one thing Finn; please tell me that Quinn is all right"

Finn paused then glanced towards his mother who pulled into hospital parking lot. "I…" he began but then paused again, hesitating.

"Finn, spit it out already. I need to know if she's okay"

Finn sighed, opening the door and walking out of the car. "No, she's not okay Rachel. She's in intensive care Unit"

"I-Is she alive?" She asked after couple minutes of silence.

"For now" He headed towards the front door of hospital, then stopping. Covering his cell with his hand with his hand for second. "I'll meet you there in minute" he told her as she nodded, going inside. Finn placed phone back to his ear. "Rachel, she's in coma"

Rachel's pounded so much that for minute she found it hard to breathe. "I'll meet you at hospital" she pushed End before he had chance to say anything, tossing her cell on her bed. Rachel felt the tears that she been holding, falling from her eyes before rolling down her cheeks and falling onto her clothes. Grabbing a pillow from her bed, she buried her face into it.

Throwing pillow aside after few minutes, she grabs cell from her bed, dialing a number. Rachel wipes the tears as she presses cell to her ear. "Hello?" She heard his voice on the other end. She hesitates for a moment. "N-Noah? Are you busy?" She asks him, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"Not at moment." He paused. "Have you been crying?"

"I need a ride, to hospital"

"Hospital, are you all right?"

"It's not me. It's Quinn" There is a silence on the other end for few moments. "I don't think I can drive anywhere right now. I need to see her"

"Okay, just hang on Berry. I'll be there in few minutes" He responded.

Thanking him, she places the cell into her pocket, placing both of her hands on her knees, glancing around the room till she comes across picture of her and Quinn on her dresser. Getting up from the bed, she picks up the photograph, staring at it. "I'm so sorry, Quinn" she whispered, pressing the picture to her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE** :Thank you for everyone that had reviewed the last chapter. I was filling inspired today, even thought i have no idea how i was able write today after amount of studying i did today. Anyways, i hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. I wanted add a friendship, between Puck and Rachel. I will try update soon. I do have study more in next few days, but i try update by weekend.

**PLEASE REVIEW**.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

Rachel remained silent, most of ride to the hospital.

Coming to a stop at the red light, Puck glanced anxiously towards Rachel. Even though he didn't care much for Berry, or at least that what he kept telling himself, he still worried for her. "Berry?" He called out, only to get no response. Reaching over, he placed his hand on top of hers. Silence. "Rach, come on. Say something"

Rachel's gaze moved from the window and met his. He frowned when he saw her red and puffy eyes, knowing that she been crying this whole time. "What is there to say, Noah? How if it wasn't for me…" She paused for moment, glancing again, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "She wouldn't even be in this situation, wouldn't be here"

Puck squeezed her hand, driving away as the light turned green. "It was an accident. How can that possibly be your fault?"

Rachel sighed, closing her eyes. Seeing Quinn's lips touch her, seeing Quinn's heartbroken expression as she ran out of her house. _You should gone after her. You shouldn't let her leave. _Rachel's eyes snapped open, her tears freely falling from her eyes. "Before the accident, she came over my house. When she left she was pretty upset, but I still let her go. I should stopped her…" She felt more tears make their way down her cheeks; she tried to wipe it with her sleeve but more approached.

"It still doesn't make it your responsibility. It was her decision to drive, Rachel" He responded, pulling in parking lot of the hospital.

"It's not like she had a choice, Noah. I kicked her out, I told her to get out" She confessed.

Turning the engine off, he placed his keys into his pockets before turning, to face her. "Doesn't make it your fault. You didn't know it would happen, nobody knew it'll happen"

Rachel sniffled. "Then why do I feel responsible? Why do I feel if I didn't get upset with her just because I was confused, then she wouldn't even get in accident in first place?" Tears fell from her eyes again, she tried to pull her hand away from his but he held on. Watching her.

"What happened between you and Quinn?" He asked her, with curiosity.

Rachel paused. _Should I tell him? Would he really understand? _Thoughts ran through her mind, her eyes watching his. She glanced towards the ground, twisting her hair around her fingers with her free hand. "You wouldn't understand" She mumbled it under her breath. _I barely understand it myself. _

"I understand that something been going on with you two" He paused for second. "I know you probably haven't noticed but I see the way you two been looking at each other. It's the same way as Finn looks at you"

Rachel's eyes went wide, as she stared at him for moment, speechless. "You mean you don't care that…" Rachel began.

"Are you seriously asking that question, Berry? You know that I have no problem with that"

"I know that, but this is Quinn we talking about. I know that you still have feelings for her. I see the way that you look at her, Noah"

He sighed, taking his hand away from Rachel. "That doesn't matter. I want her to be happy"

"I'm pretty sure that you'll make her happier than I will. I already messed up. I know that she want nothing to do with me after what happened" _Tell him already! _Signing, Rachel took a deep breath."She kissed me" Rachel blurted out. She didn't even have look at him to know that his eyes went wide. "A kiss I been imagining for weeks, but you know what I did?" She looked up at him, feeling her eyes filling with tears again. _I am not going to cry. _"Instead of kissing her back, I slapped her and told her to get out"

Puck reached towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that you didn't do on purpose. She'll forgive you, Rachel" He responded.

Rachel gave him a small smile. Placing her hand on top of his and squeezing it for second. "Thank you, Noah. For listening. This is not really something I could go to Finn with. Besides…" She paused for second, remembering Finn's words from earlier. "I'm pretty sure Finn blames me for what happened to Quinn"

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't think. I know. He called me earlier, that's how I found out. Pretty much the first words out of his mouth were '_What a hell did you say to her?_'

Puck mumbled something under his breath. "Don't let him get to you. Come on, let's go inside, see how Quinn is" He responded.

Smiling at him, Rachel nodded. Grabbing her purse from the ground and opened the car door. Stepping out of the car, she felt a breeze blow her direction, as she closed the door behind her. "Shall we?" He asked her. Nodding, she hooked her arms with his, heading towards the hospital entrance.

Rachel came to halt in front of entrance. "I don't know if I can do this"

"Yes you can. I'll be right beside you, Berry. We in this together"

Nodding, she took a step forward, then another before walking inside the hospital with Puck. Rachel glanced around, people passing them by, doctors and nurses rushing in and out of the rooms. Reaching the waiting room, she noticed that it was filled with people, along with most of Glee members. Finn approached her, coming to halt when he saw Puck besides her. "What's he doing here?"

"I called him" Rachel responded, ignoring Finn's glare. "How's she? Is there any news?" her voice coming out barely a whisper.

Finn shook his head

Unhooking her arm from Puck's, she walked towards the front desk. "Excuse me" She said to the nurse sitting behind the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Quinn Fabray"

"I'm sorry, but only family is permitted at this moment" She responded calmly, returning back to her paperwork. Rachel stared at her before turning and looking back at other. _I have to find a way to see her. I have to see her, now. _

"Please, I need to see her now" Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes. The nurse opened her mouth, as if to deny her offer but then closed her mouth again, when seeing Rachel's expression and signing.

"Fine, but you can't stay long" Her gaze met Rachel's. "Miss Fabray's accident was fatal so you might not like what you see" She reminded her. Rachel nodded before following the nurse down the hallway. Rachel adjusted the strap of her purse, on her shoulder. Stopping in front of room 150, she turned, facing her. "She's in there, I will be in hour, call me if you need anything" Placing a hand on her shoulder before walking away.

Rachel's stared at Quinn's room for what seemed like hours. Her heart pounding, her hands shaking, she reached for doorknob and turned it. The door opened and Rachel took a step inside. Rachel came to a halt a second later, her hand covering her mouth, tears flowing from her eyes.

Quinn's head was wrapped in bandages, bruises and scratches were covering Quinn's beautiful features. Both of Quinn's arms were in casts. Rachel glanced to the machines she was hooked up to her before she slowly approaching her. Rachel notices that Quinn's stomach was now gone. "Oh god" You_ did this to her. _Rachel shook her head, but looked at Quinn, she knew it was right.

Rachel stood by her bed, before taking a seat in the chair that stood beside her bed. Rachel reached for her hand, taking it in hers and lightly squeezing it lightly. "Quinn, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never wanted for you to get hurt" More tears spilled from her eyes, the tears she couldn't stop. "I was just confused. These feelings were all new to me" She confessed, her vision getting blurry from the tears. "But I know now, that I-I…" She paused, her voice breaking.

Closing her eyes for second, she took deep breaths. Opening her eyes after few seconds, she reached towards Quinn's face, stroking it with her fingers. "I love you, Quinn. Please don't leave me"


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE : **I'm sorry for delay on update, i got occupied with school, alot of testing, studying. I had actually started this chapter 2 days ago but keep getting stuck. But here it is, finally. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, more reviews would be great. I love reading everyone's reviews, thank you for all support, inspiration. Hope everyone had a great thanksgiving!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>.

_Rachel watched Quinn's eyes open. Her head turned and glared at her. "This is your fault" She began, her voice angry. "You're the reason I'm here, you're the reason my child is gone" Tears streamed down her face, breaking Rachel's heart. _

"_I didn't…" She began but paused when she saw Quinn, shaking her head. _

"_Of course you did, Rachel. My life wasn't ruined enough for you" She paused for moment. "I will never forgive you for this" _

Rachel's eyes snapped open. Breathing hard, she glanced around and realized that she was in Quinn's hospital room. Rachel's eyes gazed towards where Quinn laid, unconscious. _It was just a dream _a thought entered her mind. But as she glanced at Quinn, she couldn't help but blame herself. Wondering if she would even be here if she reacted differently, to the kiss.

_Wondering won't change what happened _a voice reminded her. _You know that she's going hate you, when she wakes up. Especially when she finds out about her baby. _Rachel shook her head, refusing to believe it.

Feeling someone's hand on her shoulder, Rachel jumped. Wiping the tears that managed to escape her eyes, she turned around and came face to face with Brittany Pierce. She saw Santana, not far behind her and for first time she noticed concern in Latino's eyes. "W-What are you two doing here?" She managed to get out.

Santana rolled her eyes at her. "What do you think we are doing here?"

"San" Brittany said, her eyes meeting her. She instantly glanced away from her. Sighing, Brittany glanced back towards Rachel. "We came to see if you're okay. We're worried about you" Brittany said in soft voice before glancing towards Santana again.

Santana's eyes lifted and she glared at Brittany and then at Rachel, crossing her arms across her chest. "No" She finally stated her voice stern. "You came to see her, you were worried about her" She responded and walked out of the room.

Rachel glanced towards the door, then back towards Brittany. The blonde cheerleader wrapped her arms around Rachel, pulling her close to her. "It's okay" she whispered to her. Rachel felt herself clinging to Brittany, felt herself burying her face in her shirt, tears falling.

"N-No, it's not okay. It'll never be okay" Rachel whispered softly, not even sure if she heard her. "How can it be okay when she's here?" More tears made it down her eyes and she could feel Brittany stroking her hair. "It's all my fault" Rachel kept whispering over again.

"How can this possibly be your fault? You weren't driving"

She opened her mouth to say something, to confess. _What are you doing? You can't tell her! _She glanced towards Brittany and somehow she knew, that she could trust, that she would understand. This wasn't something she could talk about with Finn, especially when he still blamed her for the accident. "Quinn kissed me" She confessed as she looked up at her, seeing her eyes go wide.

"Quinn?"

Rachel nodded. "Trust me, I was surprised myself. But I kicked her out, even though I been wanting to kiss her for months" Rachel paused, hesitating for moment when she saw Brittany's eyes widen even more. "Not long after she left my house, I got call from Finn"

"That doesn't make it your fault"

"She was upset Brittany, and then…"She trailed off, her voice breaking.

Brittany's eyes met hers and she placed her hands on Rachel's shoulder. "You didn't make her drive. That was her decision" She stated softly.

Rachel's eyes filled with tears again. "I kicked her out!" She yelled, glancing towards Quinn. "It's not like she had a choice" She said in lower voice.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for this" She paused for second, glancing between her and Quinn. "She wouldn't want you to"

Rachel lowered her head. "I doubt it. She hates me"

"She doesn't hate you. She loves you"

Rachel lifted her head, her eyes were red and puffy, her vision blurry from incoming tears. "How do you know that?"

"I see the way she looks at you, Rachel. She's crazy about you" Brittany responded, smiling when she saw Rachel smiling a bit.

"She'll hate me once she wakes up…" Pulling away from Brittany, she sits closer to Quinn, taking her hand into hers. "If she wakes up"

"She will"

"It's been a week"

"Quinn is strong. She'll wake up, just give it tie"

_And if she doesn't? What am I going to do then? _She wanted to yell at her. Rachel knew that Brittany was trying to help, she gave her a smile. "Thank you, Brittany. For being here, for your friendship. I really like to be alone now"

Brittany nodded, giving her one last smile before walking out.

Rachel looked at Quinn, holding onto her hand tightly. "She doesn't understand" She mumbled under her breath. _She doesn't get it how it feels like to watch the one you love, wondering if you ever see them smile, laugh again._ "Quinn…"She began, pausing. With her free hand, she reached over, touching her cheek, tucking the strands of her blond hair behind her ear. "I'm so sorry. I should be the one in here, not you" She paused, sniffling.

"You're right" She heard a voice behind her. _Crap, not him again. _Taking a deep breath, she spun around and saw Finn at doorway, his arms crossed against his chest. "She shouldn't be here, and if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be"

"First of all, what happened between me and Quinn is none of your business" She stated, feeling her anger building up.

"Actually…" He began.

"Shut up Finn!" She snapped at him, seeing his eyes widen. "I don't care if you and Quinn are friends, it doesn't mean that you have right to know everything. It doesn't work that way"

Their eyes met and for moment, they glared at one another. Finn walked inside the room, approaching her. "I don't want her hurt. She been through enough" He stated, his eyes never leaving hers. "I thought you be the last person to hurt her but apparently I was wrong" His eyes gazed towards where Quinn lay. "You shouldn't be here. Quinn doesn't want you here"

"How can you possibly know that? She's in coma!"

"Do you really believe that she want you here, once she finds out what happened with her baby?" He asked her, pausing and watched Rachel. Silence filled the air for few moments. "Do you really think that she want anything to do with you? "

Tears filled Rachel's eyes but she refused to cry in front of Finn. "Shut up "She said, her voice slightly rising.

"You'll be lucky if she ever speaks to you again" He continued, ignoring her. "I think it will be better if you just leave right now"

Rachel blinked back tears. "I'm not going anywhere. I have as much right being here as you" She responded, her voice soft. "Why are you doing this? Why are you being like this Finn?" She added after a second, her voice filled with hurt.

Finn glanced at her for second, before responding. "Because you're the reason she's in here. You're the reason she may never wake up" He responded, his voice softer, less angry.

"It's not like I did it on purpose Finn" She paused, glancing around for moment. "I love her"

Finn sighed. "If you loved her, Rachel. You wouldn't break her heart. You wouldn't let her leave when you knew she was upset"

"It's not like I didn't try. Once I realized what I done, I went after her but she already left" She confessed. "Why is it that you only one giving me hard time about this?"

"Because I'm the only one that knows the truth" Pausing, Rachel saw him glancing towards Quinn, hesitating. "Because I care about her" He stated, still watching Quinn.

Rachel glances between Quinn and Finn. Within seconds a realization hits her, she gasps. "Oh my god. You still love her"

Finn turns, to face her and to Rachel's surprise, she sees tears. "Of course I love her. I will always love her" He wipes the tears with his sleeve.

Rachel tightens her grip on Quinn's hand. "You're the one who broke up with her, remember?" Her voice rose. "I was the one who was left to pick up pieces"

"And look how that ended up" He responded. He took a step towards Quinn. "That was mistake" He responded softly, that Rachel barely heard him. "You don't belong with her Rachel. You don't love her the way I do" Leaning towards Quinn, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I will find a way to get her back" With that he walked out of the room before she had chance to say anything.

Rachel glanced towards the door, then back towards Quinn. _I have find a way to win Quinn's love, trust. I can't lose her, especially not to Finn. He doesn't deserve her. _


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE:** I know that it been a while since last update, i got occupied with school. I spent most of holidays with family and friends and then school started again. So i finally me while though, keep getting writer's block. I put another twist in story, hope everyone likes it.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Reviews make me happy.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6.<span>

_Rachel came to halt in doorway, blinking couple of time. __**Please let this be a dream **__she though, closing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes after few seconds, her heart shattering when she saw Quinn and Finn in front of her, kissing. _

_Tears filled her eyes. _

_Rachel watched Finn pull away from Quinn, keeping his arms wrapped around her waist. He glanced up and saw Rachel watching her, he smiled. "I told you she'll come back to me" _

_More tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Instead she glanced towards her. "Quinn…" She began her voice breaking. Seeing Finn's hand tighten on Quinn's waist, she took a step closer. She opened her mouth to say something, expect no words came out. She saw Finn watching her, smiling at her. _

"_You don't belong with him. He'll hurt you" She began before pausing, hesitating when she saw Finn watching her, with rage. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I love you Quinn" tears that she been holding, fell from her eyes, rolling down her cheek. "I love you, way he doesn't" _

"Rachel!" She heard a voice besides her. Rachel's eyes instantly snapped open and she glanced around. Realizing that she was still in Quinn's hospital room, she sighed, in relief. "Rach? Are you okay? You were crying" She heard a soft voice besides her.

Sniffling, she lifted her head up and saw Brittany kneeling besides her. Brittany's hand rested on her knee as she looked up at her with alarmed expression. Rachel glanced away from her and glanced towards where Quinn laid. "Rachel" Brittany began, giving her knee a small squeeze. "You have to stop torturing yourself. It can't be healthy for you"

"It doesn't matter, how I am" She responded, keeping her eye contact with Quinn's pale expression. Reaching out towards her with her shaking hand, she traced her fingers across Quinn's cheek. "Finn's right" She began, through her tears. "I caused this"

Rachel felt Brittany take her hand, squeezing it tight. "Don't listen to him. This isn't your fault" Brittany began before pausing. She glanced towards Quinn, for a second. "Quinn wouldn't want you to blame yourself"

Rachel spun around, her face streamed with tears. "Quinn isn't here, and even if she was, she'll hate me"

"She won't. She love you, Berry" came a voice from doorway. Brittany and Rachel turned around, seeing Puck watching them.

"How can you possibly know that?" She snapped, before facing Quinn again. Not noticing the way he exchanged look with Brittany.

"Brittany" He began, stepping inside the room. "I need to talk to her, privately" Nodding at him, she gave Rachel's hand another squeeze and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"There's nothing to talk about, Noah" She stated, her voice coming out harsher than she intended it to be.

"Do you think that you are the only one who this is hard on?" He snapped after few minutes, his voice harsh. "I love her!" He blurted out, causing Rachel to turn around and watch him, with wide eyes. When Rachel's eyes met him, he glanced away, looking towards Quinn. "I seen the way she looked at you" He paused.

He took a step towards Quinn's bed, watching her. "The way I wish she would look at me" He said after few seconds of silence. "It was my baby too" He added.

Silence filled the room. Rachel took a step towards him, pulling him into a hug. "You're right. I'm sorry" She whispered, resting her head against his shoulder. The two of them stood near Quinn's bed, holding one another.

After few moments, Rachel pulled away from him, glancing towards where Quinn laid. "You really think she'll forgive me?" She asked him, her voice soft, keeping her gaze on her still form.

Puck sighed. "Berry, how many times do we have go through this?" He stated, frustrated. "She loves you, She'll forgive you" He responded, glancing towards the monitors that were hooked up to her, and then back towards Quinn.

Rachel took a step closer, taking Quinn's hand into hers. "Yeah, expect she doesn't know I love her. I'm pretty sure she thinks I hate her, considering fact what happened last time I saw her" She responded softly. _I should kissed her back, and this wouldn't happen _thought ran through her mind over again. Rachel could hear Puck's voice but it seemed far away. All she saw was Quinn's face.

_Rachel felt Quinn's lips on hers, Rachel took a step closer, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck, pulling her closer, towards her. Pulling back for moment, she glanced into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked her, in anxious voice. _

_Quinn placed her hand on her shoulders, smiling up at her. "Of course I'm sure. I love you Rachel" Her smile faded, her smile fading. "Don't you love me Rachel?" _

"Berry!" She heard a voice. Blinking, she saw Puck besides her. "You need to go home, get some rest"

Rachel glanced at Quinn, tears filling her eyes. She shook her head and sat down on the chair that was besides Quinn's bed, holding onto her hand. "I can't… leave her" She responded, her voice breaking.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay with her; I'll call you the moment she wakes up"

Rachel shook her head. "I can't do that, Noah. I want be here when she wakes up"

"You going make yourself sick" He responded. Kneeling down in front of her, placing his hand underneath her chin, he lifted it till she was facing him. "If you don't get some rest. You going end up in hospital yourself. Do it for her, Rachel. Do it for Quinn"

Rachel looked at him for moment, hesitating. "Do you promise not to leave her?"

"I promise"

Getting up from the chair, she leaned down and gave Quinn a quick kiss on cheek. "Please wake up, for me" She whispered in her ear, even though she was sure that she couldn't hear her. Sniffling, she faced Puck. "If she wakes up while I'm gone, tell her I'm sorry"

"Ra…" He began, stopping when he saw Rachel shaking her head.

"Please"

"Okay, I promise" Rachel smiled at him. Glancing at Quinn one more time, she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the wine cabinet. <em>Stop! <em> A voice screamed at her, she ignored it. Grabbing a bottle out of cabinet before closing it and walked into a kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring her some wine. _What are you doing? This isn't an answer, Rachel! _ It screamed while she took a sip, then another.

All Rachel wanted, was to forget. Taking the bottle and glass with her, she made her way towards her room, closing it behind her. Sitting on her bed, she came across a picture of her and Quinn and drank the rest of the glass, before putting glass down and started drinking from the bottle. "Just make it stop" She whispered, taking another sip.


End file.
